


Chinese translation on "genus of the bold"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "genus of the bold"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [genus of the bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296631) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



天生英勇　[第29號　獅子]

孩子最遠古的記憶，是寒冬薄暮時分，一位女人叮嚀他：「你要勇敢喔。」他想不起女人的臉，他越是動腦筋回憶，她的臉就變得越模糊。最後，他的根源、他的基礎，只餘下那個聲音、以及那蝕骨寒意；他也只能抱著這一點回憶，乘著怒濤遠去。

※

在奧比特號，他學到形形色色的東西，學會『勇敢』也就是『像頭獅子般勇敢』。他不曉得獅子是什麼玩意，於是有人在餐巾隨手給他畫下來了。可是，他只覺得那東西一臉蠢樣，也老實說出來了，廚房所有員工都捧腹大笑。那瞬間，坐在灶台上懸空晃腿、被廚房熱氣烘得遍體生溫的孩子，首次有了『家』的感覺。

※

有一次，奧比特號為了補給物資，好繼續接下來的漫長航程，在南海某個港灣泊岸了；那是孩子首次到了動物園、也是他首次目睹真正的獅子。這動物跟餐巾上的塗鴉半點不像：巨大的猛獸一襲亮麗的鬃毛，齒爪尖長銳利，但他還是認為這傢伙蠢死了，牠到底哪裏勇敢了呢？獅子從容走到他面前，鬚毛不住抽動。孩子懶懶的朝牠裝個鬼臉，牠則兇猛地大吼一聲，聲音震耳欲聾，嬰兒車裏的小寶寶給嚇得放聲大哭。

孩子卻覺得無勁透頂。

※

青年認為她是太陽花，弗蘭基則反覆堅持，她是獅子啊，小哥，是獅子啦。

她雖比梅利龐大，卻同等可愛可親，也勇敢得能把大伙送到世界盡處，跟梅利一樣。青年馬上深深愛上她了。

千陽首次出航次，青年感動得不行，也興奮得不行，最終竟雙手發顫，胸腔怦然亂跳。

※

青年半邊身子都給埋在恐怖三桅帆船的廢墟裏，劇痛流遍四肢百骸，然後逐漸失去觸覺；可是耳邊依然傳來劍身劃破長空、劈碎精鋼的聲音，然後有誰緊咬牙關，從齒縫間擠出四個字來，幾欲不聞。

『獅子歌歌』

索隆步履不穩，孤身一人，單憑一副血肉之軀，卻昂然跟殺人機器對峙。

青年震撼不已。青年驚恐不已。青年拼命掙起身來，滿步蹣跚，渾身顫抖。你要頂天立地，你要勇敢喔。

這正是她當初的意思。

 

END


End file.
